


Caged

by merlinlovesarthur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, One-Shot, caged, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlinlovesarthur/pseuds/merlinlovesarthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 theme challenge by jackie1201 on deviantart.</p><p>#16 of the 100. </p><p>Caged. </p><p>Pairing: Merlin/Arthur</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged

**Author's Note:**

> To read on Deviantart: http://merthurandbeatles.deviantart.com/art/Caged-Merthur-359383315
> 
> 100 theme challenge: http://jackie1201.deviantart.com/art/100-Themes-Challenge-265371444

Merlin woke up and touched the back of his head, feeling a bump forming from behind him. Merlin figured he tripped when he was in the woods searching for herbs for Gaius, until he tried to stand up and bumped his head on something metal.

"What?" he questioned reaching out around him and felt a long cold metal pole above and then another. Suddenly the only door of the room was opened and a silhouette of a very tall and muscular man stood in the door frame.

"Open the windows!" the gruff voice ordered as two other silhouettes quickly moved past the man and opened the two windows behind Merlin. Once his eyes adjusted to the light he saw a man with red curly hair and long red beard. Merlin could hardly see the man's eyes with his bushy eyebrows and small eyes, "Well, well, well." the man came up to Merlin and kicked the cage.

"Who are you?" Merlin asked trying to hide the fear in his tone.

"It does not matter who I am." the man replied, "It's why you are here."

"What would you want with me? I'm useless." Merlin smirked, which made the man growl and kick the cage harder.

"Is that what your precious King Arthur tells you?" he bent down to look straight into Merlin's eyes, "Because from what I heard you are very talented with magic." Merlin's eyes grew wide, and then he frowned. Closing his eyes he tried to reach his magic that was inside him, only to find he couldn't reach it, "You think I'm stupid?" the man laughed, "The cage is made of silver metal, which as you should be well aware of, causes people with magic, well not be able to use their magic." Merlin tried to back away from the man, fear defiantly in his eyes now.

"I rather die than be your puppet." Merlin snarled the best he could.

"Well, that can be arranged." The man looked at the two men behind him, "You will slowly starve to death or die of thirst, which ever comes first." he nodded at the two men, who closed the windows and left the room quickly as they came in, "I'll make sure Arthur knows about your death." was the last of the man had to say before closing the door.

Merlin heard the lock click and then the room went silent once more. Merlin pulled his legs close to his chest, wrapped his arms around his knees and sobbed quietly. "I'm sorry Arthur..." he whispered, "I never got to tell you how I really feel..." he sniffed and tried once more, even if he knew it was pointless, to reach his magic, "I love you..." he whispered once more before he fell asleep from crying.

* * *

"Merlin?" a voice spoke softly.Merlin heard the lock of the cage being smashed and a hand touching his cheek softly, "We're taking you back to Camelot, don't you worry." Merlin opened his eyes and saw a man with blonde hair leaning down towards him.

"A-Arthur?" he stuttered and saw the man in front of him smile.

"Yes, Merlin." Arthur replied, "You're safe now." With those words he was pulled carefully out of the small cage.

"You came for me?" Merlin let himself smile and tears flow down his cheeks, which were quickly wiped away from Arthur.

"Of course." Arthur replied smiling, "I don't know what I'd do without my useless manservant." Merlin chuckled.

"Probably get a better more useful one." He came back with as Arthur pulled him along the corridor filled with dead bandits.

"But they would also be so boring." Arthur stopped smiling and nodded to Percival and Gwaine to walk ahead.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked as the two Knights disappeared.

"You will never be caged again." Arthur began, Merlin was about to say something but Arthur shook his head, "I feared that I would never find you when Gaius came running into my chambers with your bag and jacket covered with blood." he was fighting tears.

"It's okay." Merlin touched Arthur's cheek tentatively, "I'm fine."

"What if you weren't!" Arthur yelled, making Merlin remove his hand from the King's face, "Sorry..." he mumbled. Merlin's mouth opened in a 'o' shape, knowing Arthur Pendragon never apologized for anything really, "I thought I lost you." he pulled Merlin into a hug, "Especially when I never got to tell you..." he paused and breathed in Merlin's scent.

"Tell me what?" Merlin asked.

"How much I love you." Arthur replied, "And that I have known about your magic since that time in Ealdor." Merlin gasped.

"Y-You knew?" Merlin asked nervously, "I-Arthur... I wanted to tell you... I really did... believe me... but I know your views on magic... since your father died... and I only use my magic for you..." he rambled on. Arthur rolled his eyes and leaned in and kissed Merlin on the lips. At first Merlin was taken back but quickly relaxed into the kiss.

"Let's get back to Camelot." Arthur smiled holding Merlin's hand tightly in his, "Gaius and Gwen are extremely worried about you." Merlin nodded and followed Arthur along, "Oh and Merlin." Arthur stopped in his tracks.

"Yeah?" Merlin asked.

"No more secrets." Arthur ordered.

"Okay." Merlin agreed, "Well then... Arthur..." Arthur raised an eyebrow and nodded for Merlin to continue, "I love you." Merlin admitted, which Arthur smiled and started walking again out of the hideaway to where Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Lancelot, and Leon were waiting on their horses.

THE END


End file.
